


Désolé, je suis une maid-sama

by Nuts



Series: Désolé, je suis Sakurai Ryou [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Romance), Alternate Universe - Second Year, Humor, Kaichou wa maid-sama AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuts/pseuds/Nuts
Summary: "Il n'avait jamais su que le shooting gard avait un petit boulot et ça le dérangeait. Ryou était sensé s'occuper de lui et ne rien lui cacher. Lui faire à manger, l'autoriser à recopier ses devoirs, le réveiller en classe s'il y avait une urgence ou si c'était la pause déjeuner, lui faire des passes, le défendre auprès de Wakamatsu ou le décharger de tous les premières années agaçants. Tsk. Il fallait qu'il sache où Ryou travaillait. Il le fallait."Kaichou wa maid-sama AU.





	

  
  


"Ah, désolé, Momoi-chan, je ne peux pas venir à l'entrainement de dernière minute !"  
"Hu ?"

Momoi Satsuki, la magnifique et très talentueuse manager de l'équipe de basket de Touou Gakuen releva la tête de son calepin vers son shooting gard, clignant des yeux.

"Mais... On a un match amical contre Shuutoku programmé bientôt et..."

En entendant sa voix incertaine, le feu monta aux joues de Sakurai Ryou, ledit shooting gard, qui baissa la tête, gêné. On aurait pu penser qu'être deuxième année et avoir une flopée de kouhais qui le regardaient avec des grands yeux emplis d'admiration lui aurait donné un peu de confiance en lui. Pas vraiment, en réalité.

"Je sais, je suis désolé ! Mon travail d'étudiant commence plus tôt le jeudi parce qu'on a pas entrainement. Et... et on est en sous effectif en ce moment, je peux vraiment pas me permettre d'arriver en retard."

Momoi fit une moue contrariée, autant parce que Sakurai ne pouvait pas venir et que, une semaine avant un match contre un autre miracle, tous les entraînements étaient de la plus haute importance, que parce qu'elle, elle Momoi Satsuki la manager de la Génération des Miracle, avait ignoré des informations sur un de ses coéquipiers.

"Je savais pas que tu avais un petit boulot, Sakurin. Tu le savais, Dai-chan ?"

Elle se tourna vers le pupitre de gauche, à côté de la fenêtre, où Aomine Daiki était affalé, comme lors de la plupart des heures de cours et des pauses entre deux. Il releva la tête au son de la voix de Satsuki en train de l'appeler ; il avait appris avec les années que ce n'était pas une bonne chose de l'ignorer.

"Nn ?"

Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle parlait bien trop pour cela. Sakurai eut un petit sourire embarrassé avec de finir de ranger ses affaires bien proprement dans son sac.

"J'y vais pas non plus," déclara alors Aomine en baillant, ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il avait écouté.

Sakurai et Momoi relevèrent la tête vers l'ace, la même expression de surprise stupide sur le visage. Il y avait pas de quoi être surpris. Quoi, c'était vrai, même si depuis la dernière Winter Cup, Aomine avait séché beaucoup moins d'entrainement, il était Aomine, il avait besoin de quinze heures de sommeil par jour, grosso modo.

"Ryou m'a pas fait à mangé," dit-il parce qu'il sentit au regard pèche de sa meilleure amie qu'il devait lui donner une explication, "j'y vais pas."  
"Désolé !"  
"Moh ! On croirait entendre Mukkun !"

*

L'excuse de la nourriture n'était que ça, une excuse. En vérité, Aomine avait écouté toute la conversation. Quoi, il fallait qu'il détruise Midorima pendant ce match, histoire de retrouver un peu de sa fierté perdu. Il n'avait jamais su que le shooting gard avait un petit boulot et ça le dérangeait. Ryou était sensé s'occuper de lui et ne rien lui cacher. Lui faire à manger, l'autoriser à recopier ses devoirs, le réveiller en classe s'il y avait une urgence ou si c'était la pause déjeuner, lui faire des passes, le défendre auprès de Wakamatsu ou le décharger de tous les premières années agaçants. Tsk. Il fallait qu'il sache où Ryou travaillait. Il le fallait.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il était en train de le suivre dans les rues de Tokyo avec une assez grande distance pour ne pas se faire repérer malgré sa taille et ses cheveux caractéristiques. Ses pas le conduisirent devant un petit café. Il resta plusieurs minutes à dévisager la devanture, hébété. Ce café n'était pas n'importe quel café. Ryou venait d'entrer par la porte de derrière d'un Maid-café.

Néanmoins, si Aomine haussa un sourcil, il ne fut pas si surpris que ça. Après tout, il était le mieux placé pour dire que Sakurai cuisinait bien, il n'avait pas honte de l'admettre (surtout si ça lui permettait d'avoir encore plus de nourriture). Il était le cuistot d'un Maid-café, à la bonne heure. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat.

Aomine décida donc d'entrer. Ce n'était pas lui qui se priverait des petits plats de Sakurai, même s'il n'avait pas l'habitude de payer pour les avoirs. Il poussa la porte et fut agréablement accueillit par la vue d'une fille en tenue de soubrette noire. Il sourit. Elle devait faire du B. Elle s'inclina devant lui et lui dit "Bienvenu, Monsieur !". Oh, ça ne le dérangeait vraiment pas de payer pour une fois.

Il se laissa guider à une petite table et prit la carte qu'elle lui tendit.

"Vous pouvez choisir ici ce que vous voulez boire, ici ce que vous voulez manger et ici qui vous sert ! Voici la liste des personnes présentes aujourd'hui."

Aomine jeta un oeil sur la liste. Misa-chan, Hinako, Haruka, Rin.

"Rin."

*

L'attente ne fut pas très longue une fois qu'il eut choisis ses quatre desserts. Il regarda, le menton posé dans sa main, une adolescente habillée avec une robe dorée qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, surmontée d'un tablier blanc, coiffée d'un demi-chignon, s'avancer maladroitement vers sa table. Son visage était caché par tous les plats qu'elle portait, empilés sur son plateau. Elle les posa un à un sur la table et annonça joyeusement :

"Voilà votre commande, Monsieur !"

Aomine se figea dans sa contemplation des assiette en entendant cette voix qu'il connaissait bien.  
C'était la voix de Sakurai Ryou.

Il releva la tête et, en effet, les yeux bruns écarquillés par le choc, la peau pâle et les petits cheveux qui retombaient sur le front étaient bien ceux de son camarade de classe.

"A- Aomine-kun ?" demanda celui-ci, abasourdi.  
"Ry-"

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Sakurai avait rapidement posé sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler.

"Rin," demanda quelqu'un, "est-ce que tout va bien ?"  
  
Une autre maid, avec les cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules, une robe voilette, faisant du B et ayant un air contrarié qui rappela vaguement à Aomine la coach de Seirin était apparue derrière eux. Sakurai eut un petit rire totalement féminin.

"Oui, oui," répondit-il à sa collègue. (Est-ce qu'elle aussi était un homme ?) "Mon ami Aomine-kun est juste venu me voir à mon travail. N'est-il pas gentil ?"

La collègue fronça les sourcils, peu convaincue. Elle fit un signe de la tête vers la cuisine et Sakurai se dépêcha de la suivre, sa main quittant l'épaule d'Aomine où elle s'était posée quand il s'était retourné. Après qu'ils eurent disparus, le basketteur haussa les épaules et entama son premier dessert. Il n'était pas venu pour rien, après tout.

Un peu plus de cinq minutes - et deux desserts - plus tard, la collègue, Haruka, si on en croyait la petite étiquette sur sa poitrine, revint vers lui d'un pas décidé.

"Je vous prierais de bien vouloir rester jusqu'à la fermeture, cher client," dit elle entre ses dents, "votre consommation est offerte jusque là."

*

Haruka revint habillé d'un pantalon et d'un chemisier - elle était bien une femme - accompagné de Sakurai dans son uniforme de Touou Gakuen. Son regard croisa celui d'Aomine, il rougit, et baissa précipitamment la tête et il s'inclina en un parfait angle droit.

"Désolé, je suis une maid !"  
"Arrête de t'excuser, idiot ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal !" répliqua Haruka et lui frappant la nuque.

Sakurai se redressa, frottant sa nuque douloureuse mais évita le regard d'Aomine comme il l'avait fait le reste de son service.

"Pourquoi es-tu là, Aomine-kun ?"

Aomine posa son menton dans sa paume de main, comme à son habitude, et laissa ses lèvres s'étirer dans un rictus. Sakurai était toujours aussi amusant à regarder.  
  
" Hum... J'étais curieux," avoua-t-il. " Je pensais que tu étais le cuisinier et j'avais faim."

Il y eut un silence dans lequel leur regard se croisèrent. Les yeux de Sakurai étaient écarquillés comiquement.

"Est-ce que tu te moques de nous ?!"  
"Ah, Haruka-san ! Ne t'énerve pas, s'il-te-plait ! Désolé de ne pas avoir fait plus attention !"

Mais elle ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle posa sa main sur la table avec force, appuya son poids sur son bras pour se pencher vers Aomine et attraper sa cravate.

"Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire, hein ? Lui faire du chantage ? Le tabasser ? Répendre des rumeurs ? Te moquer de lui ? Je te laisserais pas faire, enfoiré !"

Ah, elle avait définitivement un air avec la coach de Tetsu.

"Ah ? Tu lis trop de manga, toi. Je veux juste manger."

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

"Quoi ?"

Aomine soupira. Et on disait que c'était lui, l'idiot.

"J'en ai rien à faire que Ryou se travestisse, quoi que je dois avouer que c'est hilarant. Qu'est-ce que tu mets pour faire l'illusion que tu as une poitrine ?"

Haruka tapa la main qui se dirigeait vers la poitrine de Sakurai, ce dernier trop rouge pour faire quoi que se soit.

"Donc tu veux rien, pas même le dénoncer ?"  
"Qui me fera à manger si je le fais ?" répondit-il d'un ton totalement sérieux.

Haruka, tout en desserrant sa poigne sur la cravate d'Aomine, ouvrit la bouche et la referma, exactement comme le poisson de Satsuki, mais Aomine n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il bailla en se grattant le ventre, satisfait.

"Bon, moi je vais rentrer. C'est l'heure de la sieste."

*

Le lendemain, quand Sakurai entra dans la classe 2B, il se dirigea tout de suite vers Aomine et s'inclina encore une fois et s'excusa. Le reste des élèves n'y prêta pas attention ; c'était la dynamique habituel des deux basketteurs, Aomine passait son temps à dormir et Sakurai à s'excuser.

"Je suis désolé, Aomine-kun !"

L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus ouvrit un oeil.

"Tu m'as apporté à manger ?"  
"Hu ? Ah, oui, je t'ai fait un bento, comme d'habitude."  
"Alors n'en parlons plus. Tu déranges ma sieste là."

*

Deux jours plus tard, au Maid-café, Aomine était assis à la même table et Sakurai, habillé d'une jupe indigo et coiffé de barrette avec des fleurs de cerisier, avec son plateau coincé sur sa hanche, posait la commande soigneusement sur la table.

"Aomine-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"  
"Ah ? Je suis venu manger."  
"Mais pourquoi ici ?"

Aomine croisa le regard de Sakurai. S'il ne savait pas les muscles qui se cachaient sous son haut d'écolière, il aurait pris Sakurai pour une fille.

"Parce que c'est comme ça."

*

Après les cours, les jours où ils n'avaient pas entraînements, Sakurai attendait Aomine et allait au travail avec lui. Cela rentra dans leur routine avec une étrange facilité. Mais du moment qu'Aomine avait le ventre plein, il ne souciait de rien. C'était aussi très amusant ; le Maid-café avait des semaines à thème, comme les magasins de Mai-chan.

*  
  
"Rin-chan !"  
  
Aomine se tourna vers une table à sa droite et un lycéen, avec un uniforme qu'il ne reconnait pas, qui appelait Sakurai pour la quatrième fois depuis son arrivé. Il venait souvent. Aomine reconnaissait sa voix agaçante.

"Aller, Rin-chan, je peux bien te raccompagner chez toi. S'il-te-plait."  
"Ah, je suis désolée, monsieur mais-"  
"Voyons, Rin-chan, tu sais bien que tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. On est amis, non ?"

Aomine fronça les sourcils. Ce mec était vraiment trop insistant. Il essayer toujours d'avoir le numéro de Sakurai, mais cette fois, ça allait plus loin. Il retenait Sakurai par le poignet et ne le laissait pas partir. Haruka était déjà intervenu cette semaine, demande à ce con de les excuser mais les employés ne pouvaient pas donner de données personnelles pendant le travail. Au lieu de la calme, ça ne l'avait rendu que plus insistant.

"Rin-chan, je veux juste t'attendre à la sortie."

Aomine vit la manager du coin de l'oeil. Elle était en train de poser les plateaux qu'elle tenait, les joues rouges de colère. Aomine avait apprit qu'elle détester qu'on ne respecte pas ses employés. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle n'aurait pas besoin de s'énerver.

Aomine se leva et lui fit un signe de la tête. Il ignora son expression surprise et se dirigea vers Sakurai. Il prit son bras et détacha un à un les doigts du mec tout en le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

"Elle t'a dit non. Tu peux toujours attendre ma copine à la sortie, mais vue que je viens la chercher à chaque fois, ça se finira pas bien pour toi, trou d'uc. Pigé ?"

Aomine n'attendit pas de répose. Il tira Sakurai doucement vers la cuisine où Haruka les attendait. Elle prit Sakurai dans ses bras. Aomine ne remarqua qu'à se moment là que son shooting guard était en train de pleurer. Il serra les poings. Il aurait du cogner le petit con.

A la fin du service, Aomine attendit Sakurai et le raccompagna chez lui dans le silence. Aomine ne laissera plus Sakurai rentrer tout seul après le travail.

*

Le lendemain, Sakurai ne vient pas en cours.

"Tu es au courant de quelque chose, Dai-chan ?"  
"Hm."

*

Le jour suivant, Aomine sonna à l'appartement des Sakurai. Il bailla et attendit que la porte s'ouvre sur un Ryou surpris et fatigué.

"Aomine, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"  
"Je suis venu te chercher, ça se voit pas ? Attrape tes affaires, on y va?"  
" Désolé..."

Sakurai enfila son uniforme rapidement, attrapa son sac et sortit. Il avait des cernes sous les yeux et ses paupières étaient un peu gonflées mais Aomine ne dit rien.

"Ah, mais je n'ai pas cuisiné..."

Aomine laissa le coin de sa lèvre se lever. Il tapa son sac de sa main.  
  
"C'est pas grave, Ryou. Ma mère a fait deux bentos pour moi ce matin."

Les yeux de Ryou étaient sur la main d'Aomine. Il retint un juron. Il dut voir que ces mains avaient les mêmes coupures que quand Satsuki le forçait à participer aux cours de cuisine, au lycée. Il les mit dans ses poches pour les cacher en grommelant des trucs incompréhensibles. Mais Ryou lui offrit le plus grand sourire qu'il ait jamais vu et Aomine se retrouva à se dire que ça valait tous les problèmes qu'il avait eu, ça valait de ses lever plus tôt, de se brûler, de venir aux entraînements de basket, de resté réveillé en classe, de l'attendre à la fin de son service. Ça valait tout.  



End file.
